Un libro de hojas blancas
by Yumi Zafiro Saito
Summary: Neji un shinobi cuya vida ha tenido momentos que han cambiado su perspectiva, alguna vez han pensado como podrían ser esos momentos palpitantes vengan y descubran como el los mira en este hermoso reto para el foro de la aldea oculta entre las hojas. (Actualmente: completo)


Hola mis amigos de FF, ¿Cómo lo han pasado?, hoy traigo entre manos un nuevo reto muy divertido que me costó mucho escribir pues la musa me abandono jejjeje pues aquí les traigo una propuesta dramática y llena de momentos importantes y finales esperanzadores, como sería si Neji diera su visión de cómo fue su vida en momentos claves, pues léanlo y lo descubrirán.

Aviso: el siguiente Fic contiene leve NejiHina y eventos trágicos.

_-N-_ (diálogos)

_**Disclaimer: ( Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto)**_

_**Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto Frases épicas del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas con la frase: "Me duele como a ti, pero tengo menos miedo de la muerte y más esperanza en la vida." (Isabel Allende**__**)**_

¿Quién es Isabel Allende?

Isabel Allende Llona (Lima, Perú, 2 de agosto de 1942) es una escritora chilena, miembro de la Academia Estadounidense de las Artes y las Letras desde 2004. Se adjudicó el Premio Nacional de Literatura de su país en 2010. Autora de superventas, la tirada total de sus libros alcanza 57 millones de ejemplares y sus obras han sido traducidas a 35 idiomas. Es considerada la escritora viva de lengua española más leída del mundo.

**_Un libro de hojas blancas._**

Han pasado tantos años entre esta vida y la otra, tantos sucesos, tantas vivencias, tantas cosas, son demasiadas, algunas muy bellas, otras demasiado tristes, otras tan solemnes, situaciones que nos rompen el corazón y otras que nos emocionan.

Yo antes de vivir y antes de morir, siento que mi corazón fue encantado y liberado el mismo día en que decidí vivir y morir, suena raro viniendo de mí, yo Neji Hyuga, que fui y soy miembro del clan Hyuga, paso las hojas de mi vida y todas ellas están en blanco, paso cada hoja de aquel libro llamado vida mientras bebo un poco de té, observo solo una fotografía, aquel primer momento que cambio mi vida, cuando conocí a una persona de ojos cálidos idénticos a los míos, su timidez, su vida misma, siendo condenada junto conmigo a una eterna soledad, su nombre, un lugar soleado, mi prima Hinata Hyuga.

Su fragilidad le valió una infancia dura, y mi desolación nos valió una condena con la soledad, ella y yo, ambos éramos sin necesidad de tener el símbolo del pájaro enjaulado dos almas unidas por un suceso tan desagradable como la muerte, yo me sumergí en las aguas de la tristeza y ella en las aguas de la fragilidad, durante años que saben a siglos, continuo y las paginas regresan a ser en blanco, hasta que me detengo y observo como emerge otra fotografía más, otro momento en donde aquel ser de ojos como los míos y yo mismo tenemos un encuentro cruel en los exámenes chunin, ella con su mirada de tristeza y yo con mi mirada de furia, intente arrebatarle la vida, pero aquel día, aquella caída, me calo en el alma, ella determinada a vivir y ser mejor, animada por las palabras de un eterno perdedor, y aquella sangre tan suya derramada por mi causa, acogida en las manos de aquel que es considerado un sol, sus ojos se cerraron, pero mantienen una esperanza, ella mientras se ahogaba en su fragilidad, encontró una mano amiga y una sonrisa cálida que la levanto, ella cambio su corazón y dio paso a la esperanza, al mes ella despertó, sus ojos volvían a aquella calidez y una sonrisa contagiada por el sol la acompañaban, mientras que yo aún me mantenía en la sombra de la desolación.

Me rio ante la ironía, mientras ella despertaba yo comenzaba un lento retroceso, mientras ella avanzaba yo me detenía, pero aquel que le dio un alito de nueva esperanza, no dudo en abofetearme con la alegría, eso era lo que me detenía, después de que Hinata sama callera ante mí, hay hojas de hojas blancas, tan blancas que ya me he acostumbrado al color, pero antes de dejar el libro blanco veo una fotografía mas, aquella en donde me veo caído, derrotado por aquel niño llamado Naruto Uzumaki, lo único que puedo entender entre tanta confusión y conmoción es que aquel día un nuevo sol se alzó sobre mí, una mano amiga me sostuvo en mi debilidad y el adiós definitivo a la soledad,.

Rose la muerte y la vida, en aquellos instantes, me sentí renovado y nuevos ojos se alzaban sobre mi, un nuevo camino por recorrer y relaciones que mantener, aquel dia que cai me librere , aquel pájaro comenzó su liberación y cuando desperté una carta y un adiós por parte de un ser de luz me dieron el permiso para continuar, fue grande mi cambio, a partir de aquella fotografía , pero las hojas que continúan siguen en blanco, sigo observando aquel libro de hojas blancas con el fin de encontrar otra fotografía más, pero las hojas en blanco.

Cuando pensé que ya era hora de cerrar aquel libro una última fotografía aparece, aquel último instante en que mi vida termina y comienza, un adiós momentáneo en donde decidí mi destino, mi prima me observa atónita mientras la vida me abandona, y yo sonriente me despido eligiendo mi destino, paso otra hoja más y ahí está mi prima dolida llorando mi partida. No puedo evitar observar aquella fotografía y permitir que mi mascara de seriedad caiga ante mí, me permití observar con gran admiración aquella fotografía, _-Hinata Sama-_ dije**_ -"Me duele como a ti, pero tengo menos miedo de la muerte y más esperanza en la vida"-_** dije observando aquella fotografía en donde mi libro se termina, la última página de aquel libro blanco, mi último adiós a tus ojos blancos, un último suspiro antes de cerrar este libro de hojas blancas.

A ti, a tus ojos que son iguales a los míos, mi regalo perfecto para ti mi adorada prima, mi vida misma envuelta en hojas blancas y aun adiós sin despedía, tu lloras como nadie lo ha hecho por mí, y yo desde aquí, desde el mismísimo cielo te observare con cautela y te protegeré por siempre.

Antes de cerrar mí libro de hojas blancas, lo vuelvo a observar y ahí en aquellas hojas blancas llena de blanco y vida, tantas fotografías nuevas y viejas del ayer, del ahora y del futuro, en donde solo ella y yo estamos, en una historia llamada vida, en un encuentro entre lo que fue y será mi vida junto con mi prima Hinata y nuestro destino, es que a pesar de la muerte, ella y yo, ambos viviremos desde puntos diferentes el mismísimo misterio de la vida.

Aquel libro de hojas blancas ahora está lleno de fotografías, todas ellas simbolizan mi vida, pero mi libro no termina con esa última fotografía, hay muchas más hojas en blanco por llenar y que desde aquí llenare observando a un dulce ser de ojos idénticos a los míos, que por el momento llora pero estoy seguro que se levantara y luchara como una guerrera que es, por la vida y por su propio libro de hojas blancas que yo mismo guardare con celo hasta que sus ojos se encuentren con los míos, en un misterio que solo el tiempo lo concederá, mientras espero por sus ojos la observare desde aquí y la protegeré por y para siempre.

Fin


End file.
